


That's How the Cookie Crumbles, Kiddo

by BurntGayPotato



Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Needs a Hug, Comfort, Comfort Food, Cookies, Describing people as cookies, For a Friend, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Morality | Patton Sanders is a Good Friend, One Shot, Panic Attacks, Platonic Moxiety, Platonic Relationships, Short One Shot, deep breaths
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-05
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:14:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22101649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BurntGayPotato/pseuds/BurntGayPotato
Summary: "P-Patton am I a bad guy?!” He whimpered, the words spilling out of his mouth. Patton inhaled sharply. Clearly he was having a pretty bad panic attack.-OR-Virgil is having a panic attack. Patton comes to the rescue with cookie metaphors
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders & Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides One-Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1616935
Comments: 2
Kudos: 107





	That's How the Cookie Crumbles, Kiddo

**Author's Note:**

  * For [The_One_Generic_Fangirl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_One_Generic_Fangirl/gifts).



Virgil sat on the living room floor, knees pulled up to his chest and hoodie pulled up. He rocked back and forth slightly, unable to stand the deafening silence that surrounded him, occasionally broken only by a sob that escaped through the fingers over his mouth. His eyes were screwed shut, as if the tighter he closed them, the less panic he would feel. But no matter how tight he shut them, the panic in his chest only grew in size. His heart raced his breathing to see which could go faster. He felt dizzy. Someone approached him, but his overwhelmed mind could barely register who it was until they spoke.

“Virgil! What’s wrong, kiddo?” Patton asked, plopping down on the floor next to the curled-up boy on the carpet. Virgil sniffled loudly, shoulders shaking with sobs. 

“I- my- P-Patton am I a bad guy?!” He whimpered, the words spilling out of his mouth. Patton inhaled sharply. Clearly he was having a pretty bad panic attack. “It’s just that I-I’m always trying to shove down my emotions whenever I’m with the group s-so that I don't m-m-make the mood shitty-” Patton flinched a little at the profanity. “-and whenever I’m myself around people I-I cause a- p-problem and on top of that nobody knows how to handle when I start to g-g-get bad and r-really if I get bad shouldn’t that m-mean I’m-”

“Woah woah woah, slow down there buddy.” Patton interrupted. Virgil stopped, gasping for air. “You’re spiraling.” the fatherly side gently took Virgil’s shaking hands in his own as a sort of anchor into reality. “Can you breathe with me please?” The panicking boy nodded hesitantly, wiping his face with his hoodie sleeve.

“In for 4 seconds.” both boys inhaled as slowly as he could manage.

“Hold for 7- or as long as you can since you’ve been hyperventilating.” Virgil shut his eyes tightly as he struggled to hold his breath, making it the whole 7 seconds in the end.

“Now out for 8.” he let out his breath rather shakily. 

“And again. In for 4, hold for 7, out for 8.”

Virgil took deep breaths with Patton, gradually calming himself and his lungs until his brain had slowed down enough that he could actually talk to his father-figure.

“You are not a bad guy.” Patton said firmly. Virgil looked up at him and saw that his normally soft brown eyes had hardened with determination. “You are just challenged day after day. And that makes you stressed, and unable to handle your emotions sometimes.” 

“But- look at how many bad things I bring to the group! I should just  _ leave. _ ” he protested. Patton shook his head.

“You're overlooking all the good things!” he insisted.

“Like what!?” 

“You're clever, you're funny, you're  _ modest,  _ and you're kind.” Patton smiled warmly. “You're like a triple chocolate cookie! You may look dark and intimidating, but you're really soft and sweet.” the corners of Virgil’s mouth twitched upward. They both sat on the floor for a while, Patton humming something in between ‘You've Got a Friend in Me’ and ‘Shake it Off’ because Patton.

“Thanks, Patton.” Virgil whispered eventually.

“Any time kiddo.” he stood up slowly, using the held of his hands to boost him up. “Now, all that talk about chocolate made me hungry for some sweets! You wanna go bake some cookies? Maybe we’ll even eat more than one since nobody else is awake.” He winked. Virgil grinned and hoisted himself up off the floor.

“Alright, deal.”


End file.
